


Fast Decisions

by kuroiyousei



Series: His Own Humanity [4]
Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: AU - Modern U.S. plus magic, Alternate Universe, Asexual Saitou, Drama, Introspection, Language (general), M/M, POV: Saitou, POV: Sano, Pansexual Sano, Pining, Pre-relationship story for main couple(s), Sano pursues Saitou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2020-09-25 18:17:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20376019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuroiyousei/pseuds/kuroiyousei
Summary: A brief look at how Sano and Hajime are doing together a couple of months afterSeeing Red.





	Fast Decisions

The Wal-Mart electronics department was a stormy sea of temptation in which Sano, when foolish enough to venture there, not infrequently foundered. The broad 'electronics' heading simply held too many items he would be more than happy to own for him to approach even such a homogenized selection as this without going into a sort of trance in which all thoughts of prudence or the need to eat for the next month were swallowed up in the desire to shoot enemy soldiers and/or aliens underscored by some badass guitar. 

Today, however, he had a specific and reasonable purpose -- even an inevitable, necessary one -- and hoped to avoid spending too much on anything he didn't need by concentrating hard on what he actually did. 

His cell phone provider was cheap in every sense, and the part of the rack that bore their logo had the smallest variety of phones of any of the assembled companies -- but they had, at least, finally acknowledged modern times with a single smartphone option, and over this Sano lingered longingly. It looked a bit outdated compared to those from other providers -- though still five or six times more expensive than the plainer phones from _this_ provider -- but in any case it had to be worlds better than the device Sano had come to replace, which was by this time not so much on its last legs as ignoring its vestigial organs in favor of a sidewinding slither. 

Of course he always had the option of _switching_ providers. It would be more expensive per month, but also nice to have voicemail included in the plan rather than as an add-on, as well as, probably, some other little features he'd been entirely doing without all this time... and then he could get a much prettier smartphone than this one here. Like one of the new iPhones made with indestructible helicopter fiberglass or whatever. He could see what that _Angry Birds_ thing was all about. 

But did he really _need_ to see what that _Angry Birds_ thing was all about? And aside from games he could play anywhere, how did a smartphone actually compete with the less intelligent kind? Of a phone, after all, he only required standard communicative functions, and that purpose had been adequately fulfilled by a much crappier one this whole time. What use could he possibly have for a smartphone? 

Stupid question. A smartphone was a little computer, and nothing like a computer could ever be a bad thing to own or a waste of money, right? 

But if he wanted to buy a new computer, wouldn't it be better to buy an _actual_ new computer? 

This train of thought was, presumably, the reason he found himself looking at laptops when he'd come to find a new cell phone. His desktop occasionally crashed for no apparent reason, and some games the video card in particular just couldn't handle. It would be nice to be able to take notes at school in a more organized fashion, too. 

But it wasn't strictly necessary. He hadn't made any real attempts to do anything about his current computer, and a system restore -- a much less expensive option than an entirely new machine -- might solve its solvable problems. It seemed extravagant to buy a new computer outright when the old one still functioned at a high level. And he needed a phone in any case, and certainly wouldn't get a laptop _and_ a smartphone. 

On the other hand, laptop prices had come down drastically in the last few years... four or five hundred dollars would give him the chance to stop rocking XP Professional and finally try out that copy of _The Saboteur_ he'd never gotten to work, and then he could grab the least expensive phone his current provider offered and come out of the shopping trip not _too_ much poorer. 

Who was he kidding? Four or five hundred dollars poorer when he'd come in planning on a twenty dollar phone?? Also, if he _did_ decide to switch providers -- which seemed like a good idea, on the whole -- that would cost him extra to get started too. And he might still actually want a more advanced phone than the least expensive one available. More than twenty dollars, sure, but less than four or five hundred. 

But it _still_ seemed silly to buy a miniature computer instead of an actual computer. And he _wanted _a laptop. 

But he didn't _need_ a laptop. 

"If you know you don't need a laptop, walk away from the laptops. Don't stand here staring at them like some broke idiot who's wandered into a bar hoping someone will buy him a beer if he just looks thirsty enough." 

"I wasn't doing that!" Sano turned to face the suit-coated man that had appeared unexpectedly at his side. "I wasn't doing that at all!" 

"Close enough." Hajime, obviously picking up on Sano's brainwaves, couldn't possibly miss the rush of joy that always filled the younger man at the sight of the older; but in this case, before Sano's effort at keeping his thoughts in check (an automatic response to Hajime's presence) took hold, there must also be a rush of annoyance as the exorcist moved to stand between him and the computers on display. "You clearly have no idea what it's like to be a communicator," Hajime went on, putting a firm hand on Sano's shoulder. "It's bad enough that I have to hear irrelevant thoughts from half the people around me... then someone like you comes along and starts _broadcasting_ his problems." 

Though Sano immediately protested that he hadn't been broadcasting, he allowed himself to be directed -- almost pushed -- away from the laptops and back toward the cell phones. 

"I could hear you from all the way across the store." 

Sano grumbled something mostly indistinct, but he _did_ recall what his mental state had been before Hajime popped out of nowhere. Though not about to admit it, perhaps he could see how he had maybe been broadcasting just a little. That it seemed to have summoned Hajime, though, like a genie at the rub of a lamp, wasn't likely to make Sano think too badly of the activity. 

"You were radiating indecision like a criminal who wants to get caught so he can get help. So here I am to rescue you from your complete lack of self-control." With the final shove necessary to reposition Sano before the rack he'd originally been examining, Hajime also came to a halt. "There doesn't seem to be any good reason," he continued in a businesslike tone, "for you not to switch carriers and buy a reasonably priced smartphone if that's what you want. In this society a reliable phone with reliable service is not a luxury; it's a necessity. As long as you know you're up to the monthly bill and won't let the phone get damaged so you have to replace it." 

"I'm pretty sure I _wasn't_ broadcasting, 'Hey, Hajime, come over here and lecture me,'" Sano muttered. 

"I'm not lecturing." That Hajime released Sano's shoulders at this point was a mixed blessing. "I'm reminding you of what you already know. Make up your mind about your new phone and then come find me in grocery." 

Sano felt a little thrill at the command, as it pretty much guaranteed this chance meeting would lead to them hanging out. And though that was a fairly standard result of a chance meeting between them, with Hajime chance meetings weren't so plentiful, nor friendly declarations of such low value, that Sano could fail to take pleasure from them. So, much more gleefully than before, he turned his attention seriously back to the rack he'd come to examine. 

All of a sudden the choice of carrier and model didn't seem nearly as complicated as it had a few minutes ago. In fact, it was now perfectly obvious which company would be the best option and which smartphone he wanted. And though veiled laptop desires still danced, sparkling, at the edge of his awareness, they no longer significantly tempted him. 

It turned out he had no need to go find Hajime in grocery. The process of obtaining the fixed attention of an employee qualified in the workings of cell phone accounts, then waiting while that person set him up with a monthly plan and initiated a port process, necessitated a longer time spent in the electronics department than Hajime could possibly take looking for and even purchasing food and whatever else he needed throughout the store. He rejoined Sano just as the latter had finished setting up an automatic recurring payment on his debit card and was receiving lengthy and repetitive instructions on how the service switch would progress over the next twenty-four hours. 

And as Sano, ridiculously pleased at his new acquisition and excited to play with it extensively, finally turned away from the counter to the sound of the employee's polite goodbye, Hajime asked with just the tiniest touch of impatience, "Do you need anything else here?" 

"Nope, this was everything." Triumphantly Sano held up the box containing his new phone. 

"You came in your own car?" And when Sano confirmed this, Hajime replied, "I'll bring you back here later to pick it up, then." 

Under some circumstances, Hajime's dogmatic assumptions about coming events, what people around him would do, irritated the hell out of Sano. But he could never be annoyed by the assumption that the two of them would be spending the evening together. And anyway he would only be exploring his new phone all night regardless of where he was. He did wonder a little, though, how Hajime would react if he told him he had somewhere else to be. 

"We can't finish season two if you're not going to be paying attention." Hajime, now sounding somewhat amused, had clearly foreseen Sano's primary activity this evening. Without divination, even. 

"You're right," Sano admitted regretfully. "It'll have to be something else." And his inevitable preoccupation ruled out a number of options -- any show he particularly cared to see, all games of any type -- but Hajime never had a problem finding something to do while Sano hung around pointlessly. That this was the case blatantly delighted Sano. 

"The movie I just rented is supposedly extremely funny," Hajime informed him, lifting a shopping bag through which the shape of a DVD showed vaguely among the obscure purchases. "We'll see if it can distract you from your new toy." 

"More like I'll be distracted watching _you_," Sano retorted as he waited for the click of lock to let him know he could climb into Hajime's car, "to see if you've grown a sense of humor lately." Since Hajime generally seemed to enjoy laughing at what he considered folly in Sano more than at anything else. Which Sano actually didn't mind much. 

Whatever Hajime said in response was largely inaudible between the crackle of his shopping bags settling into the back and the closing of one door before he opened the other and took his seat behind the steering wheel, but, judging by a familiar tone, Sano thought it must be some variation of, "Idiot." 

Only belatedly, as they left the parking lot, did Sano realize his old phone was due to stop working any time and the new one might require some figuring out. With this in mind, the text he immediately sent might have been just a little more hastily composed and poorly spelled than usual, but he believed his friend would get the gist of it. 

Sensing a mental outreach from Hajime as he would detect something he didn't want to collide with in the dark, Sano glanced over at the other man and remarked, "You know I'll tell you what it says if you ask? You don't actually have to intercept them." 

In a tone that acknowledged the truth of this Hajime replied, "And _you_ don't have to cancel all your other plans every time you run into me." 

Sano grinned crookedly. "You were the one who just decided I'd be going home with you without even asking." 

"I assumed you'd tell me if you had other plans." 

There were a few things Sano could say in response to this. Unfortunately, _"You really think you're not first priority?"_ was probably too much of a come-on, which type of remark always seemed to irritate and put off Hajime. And, _"Funny how you assume I'll tell you things when **you** suck so much at doing that,"_ might well start an argument Sano's good mood wouldn't tolerate at the moment. So what he decided to say was, "It wasn't really plans, just 'we'll hang out if nothing else comes up.'" 

And then Hajime did that mixed message thing where he seemed silently pleased that he counted as 'something else coming up,' but would obviously get miffed and more offensive than usual if Sano were to make some leading comment about this pleasure. 

Never before had Sano gone this long liking someone without saying something openly about it, and he often wondered whether this indicated an interest stronger than or different from any previous crush, or that the two of them simply weren't meant to be more than friends. Because two months was an _extremely_ long time not to raise the issue definitively, especially with someone he saw in person with tolerable frequency; and it just wasn't his style to wait around hoping for the development of reciprocation from someone already aware he was interested. 

Admittedly logic (something that, whatever Hajime had to say about it, Sano _did_ regard) was on his side in not behaving in a manner that would push Hajime away while he waited for the jerk to return his feelings or at least explain why he never would... but it couldn't last forever. A sense of novelty hung about this unusual patience and forbearance, but even that couldn't maintain his silence indefinitely. And Sano was watching with some fascination, with a sense almost of detachment as if he were outside the situation, to see how long it would take him to snap and _demand_ Hajime like him the way he liked Hajime. 

In the meantime -- and this was undoubtedly the only reason he'd held out for so long and had any hope of continuing to do so -- he could still enjoy the exciting and not infrequently aggravating company of a man he should probably consider himself lucky to have even as a friend. 

* 

Not entirely to Hajime's pleasure, Sano was sitting there thinking about their relationship again. He did that for at least a few minutes, if not off and on the entire time, whenever they spent time together; and though he appeared aware that bringing it up aloud would be counterproductive, and though it didn't agitate his companion enough to make avoiding him a better option, Hajime still disliked it. 

The eventual decision that to state bluntly his total disinterest in romance would probably drive Sano away unhappy, and that Hajime hated that thought, had involved them in a sort of waiting game: Sano waited for Hajime to suddenly feel like falling into bed with him, and Hajime waiting for Sano to get over his infatuation. The wild card of Sano's impatience would force both of their hands sooner or later, since Hajime was never going to feel like falling into bed with Sano, and then everything would probably be ruined; so Hajime had been working to resign himself to the fact that this friendship was a temporary arrangement. And in response to this knowledge, there _might_ have been some of the dictatorial assumptions Sano always accused him of: he wouldn't waste chances to be with Sano while he still had them. 

Thinking-about-relationship time ended when Sano's friend returned his text. Incoming messages were much more difficult than outgoing ones, since, if you weren't reaching unceasingly to catch anything that appeared, you had to know when they might be coming to know when to reach at all -- it took a lot of practice to get any warning of an approaching message, and Hajime didn't quite manage to read this one. Sano's reply, an affirmative in all lower case, was easy enough, but gave no clue as to the question it answered. 

Once again Sano noticed what Hajime was up to. "I think I'm starting to see how you do that." He'd tilted his head as if a different neck angle served his magical senses better. "Sometime when you're not driving, you should text me and see if I can grab it." 

Thinking this worth immediate pursuit, Hajime pulled so abruptly into a turn lane pointing toward a gas station that Sano made a surprised noise. Soon he had the car in park and his cell phone out. He would be interested to see whether or not Sano really _could_ do this trick without ever being specifically shown how. 

Sano held his old phone closed before him, staring at it with an amusing degree of concentration, as Hajime sent his first message, and frowned slightly with effort as Hajime sent his second. His mental nets were perhaps a little too intense, certainly very unsubtle, but he did seem to have the general idea of how this worked. After an unusually long time, the dilapidated phone chimed only once. Still frowning, Sano opened it, compared the text with what he'd picked up magically, then waited impatiently for the other to arrive. As he realized the transition of service was probably just taking effect and had robbed him of the second message, at least for the moment, his frown deepened into a scowl even as some of his previous excitement about the new phone reappeared to mix with the annoyance at having the experiment interrupted. 

"I think I got both of them," he said at last. He threw his old mobile a dirty look. "But I only know for sure I was right about the first one." 

Hajime, who had already repocketed his own phone, moved to leave the parking lot. "And?" His first message had asked, _Why were you worried about spending a few hundred dollars on a computer anyway?_ The second had added, _You can't have spent all the money Gains gave you already._ Now that he was satisfied on whether or not Sano could teach himself to intercept text messages mentally, he wanted answers to his other questions as well. 

"Oh." Sano cleared his throat. "I kinda... gave half that money to Kaoru." 

It took only a moment's consideration for Hajime to reply, "I can't say that comes as a big surprise." 

"It just seemed too unfair." And Sano's quick response just seemed too defensive. "Sure, we did Gains a favor, and it was a pain in the ass -- _and_ the shoulder -- but it was his boss's fault her husband died and her life got fucked up. Why should he just give _us_ money?" 

Hajime chuckled. "Your logic's a little flawed, but I'm sure she appreciated it." 

"My logic's just fine," Sano insisted. "_You're_ just a jerk who wouldn't ever think about someone needing money in a situation like that." 

Hajime believed Sano's defensiveness resulted from an internal battle between concern for Kaoru and old indoctrination that money was to be retained as long as possible at all costs. That Hajime found Sano's hang-ups about money entertaining and more or less adorable would be taken exactly the wrong way by Sano, the exorcist knew well, and he didn't plan to mention it. Instead he said, "Just because I have no interest in being her friend -- especially since you seem to have that base covered -- doesn't mean I have absolutely no sympathy for her or her situation." 

Sano gave him a disbelieving look. "Yeah, but I don't think _you_ would have given her any of _your_ share." 

"Which would be normal behavior. You went above and beyond in your usual extravagant way; don't expect the same of me." 

"I don't," Sano muttered. 

"But in any case, even with just half the payoff left, you should still have plenty of money. Why was the computer such a problem?" 

"Because I'm trying to _save_ that other half," said Sano irritably. "You fancy exorcists with your inheritance and stocks and house that's already paid off and shit might not know what it's like for poor college students who work at a cheap-ass restaurant." 

Hajime, not bothering to point out either that his house was not, in fact, paid off, or that Sano's plurals were getting a little confused, merely laughed at him again. 

Though he opened his mouth to continue, Sano reclosed it as he seemed struck by a thought. In pensive silence he turned to his phone packaging, then the puzzle of how the battery and back cover went into or onto the device; and, though a certain interested part of his attention was genuinely caught up in getting the thing powered on, a large part of his consciousness seemed to be grinding away furiously at whatever had just occurred to him. Curious though he was, Hajime continued the drive toward his house in equal silence and relatively solid patience. 

Finally, as they entered Hajime's neighborhood, Sano said, "You know what I should do..." His tone sounded distracted, and light from the new phone glittered in his eyes, but he went on almost immediately: "I should have _you_ hold onto all the money I'm trying to save. That way, whenever I wanted to spend some of it, I'd have to tell _you_ what I wanted to buy, and then you'd give me hell about it; and plus even if I still decided to go through with it, it would be a huge pain to get the money back to my account. So I'd really have to want whatever it was, and it would force me to really think about it." 

Normally Hajime had a prompt reply for anything Sano said, even if only _"Idiot,"_ but this one required an unexpected amount of thought. In continued silence, therefore, he pulled into his driveway and shut off the car. Then he turned toward Sano. The latter appeared to have his full attention on the phone in his hands, but this did nothing to lessen the impression of sincerity in the proposal he'd made. He really had _just_ thought of this idea, given it perhaps a minute's contemplation not undivided with more frivolous thoughts, come to a conclusion, and presented it immediately to the other party involved. Perfectly simply. 

Whatever nickname Hajime chose to give him, Sano was not actually unintelligent. And that an intelligent person could reach and divulge such an important decision so quickly without seeming to worry about it at all was... well, stupid. But in a way it was also impressive. And something about such an alien manner of seeing the world, of thinking about things, fascinated Hajime, too. Stupid, impressive, fascinating... it was almost Sano himself in miniature. 

He must also consider the issue of Sano's apparent level of trust. Though Hajime remembered with unusual clarity the unhesitating way Sano had told him, _"You wouldn't have done it if you didn't think you had to,"_ in regard to a certain fairly serious injury a couple of months back, he hadn't properly recognized, even then, to what degree Sano trusted him. At the moment he had not only the evidence provided by what Sano had put forward, but a mental sense of that confidence not terribly difficult to pick up on now he actively looked for it. 

Of course Hajime had no intention of betraying or taking advantage of Sano in any way -- and didn't anticipate any unless in the unlikely event there arose some moral demand superior to that of not betraying or taking advantage of a friend -- but despite Sano's trust in him being (probably) perfectly justified, its level after this amount of time seemed easily as precipitously attained as Sano's other choices. Simultaneously, though... no matter how silly it was and no matter how logically Hajime argued against the sensation... he _liked_ it. He wasn't sure if anyone had ever trusted him to that degree, and that Sano did specifically and recognizably pleased him. 

Perhaps equally pleasing was a sense almost of domesticity about the suggested arrangement -- the idea of stronger ties to Sano and perhaps a lesser degree of brevity to their friendship than Hajime had previously been assuming. Unfortunately, despite the allure of these concepts, he couldn't fail to recognize their other implications as well. Domesticity did rather go hand-in-hand with romance, or at least often formed its natural result, and there was an almost marriage-like quality to this type of financial cooperation. Entering into this agreement would not _have_ to indicate increased interest in a romantic relationship on Hajime's part, but that indication would undoubtedly be fabricated by the eager Sano. And it was this more than any other consideration that determined Hajime against the idea. 

"No," he finally said. "No, I don't think so." 

Raising his eyes from his phone and appearing to realize for the first time that the car had stopped, Sano gave Hajime a petulant look. "Why not?" 

"You don't really need my help with this. You're perfectly capable of controlling your own spending habits." Not that the idea had been _entirely_ unreasonable... but it also wasn't necessary, and could be dangerous. 

"Hey, you just swooped in to rescue me from buying a laptop," Sano reminded him with some defiance. 

"You _wanted_ someone to swoop in. What you _really_ wanted was for someone to swoop in and give you permission to do what you already wanted to do but knew you shouldn't." 

"But I got you instead." Whether Sano considered this better or worse -- or simply different -- than whatever rescue or justification he'd subconsciously desired was not evident. "What do you think I would have done if you hadn't come along?" 

"I don't know what you _would_ have done. But I know you _could_ have made the right decision even without me." Hajime said this fairly casually, but Sano would know just how seriously he meant it. Sano's trust, and the satisfaction the offer thereof had unexpectedly raised in Hajime, deserved that serious response. More typically shallow interaction could resume afterwhile. 

"Really?" One corner of Sano's mouth and part of each of his eyebrows rose, apparently almost against his will, to change his somewhat annoyed expression into a dubious half grin. "Because I'm pretty sure you said I have a complete lack of self-control." 

"Your self-control is fine. When you're not being too lazy to bother with it." 

"Well, then," Sano demanded, both gratified and irritated, "why won't you help me with my laziness?" 

"I will." It had occurred to Hajime that, though he couldn't respond the way Sano wanted, he also couldn't respond to the not-entirely-unreasonable idea and the pleasing indication of trust with cold and complete refusal. "But not the way you suggested." He spent a lot of time shooting Sano down, but at the moment it needn't be to such a depth as was often the case. He could return haste for haste, and hopefully keep from injuring his friend more than necessary. "Here's my offer: whenever you're tempted to buy something stupid you don't need, call me." He gestured to what Sano held. "You have a phone that should be reliable at any time of day, so you'll have no excuse not to. Call me, and I'll tell you exactly what I think of whatever you're planning." 

"So you're saying... I'm allowed to call you any time of day." Sano's tone was almost perfectly flat but for the tiniest hint of skepticism. "Just... call you whenever. Doesn't matter what time it is." 

"Yes." Perhaps this had been a bit impetuous, and perhaps that worried him slightly, but Hajime held steadfastly to his stated purpose. 

"Just so we're clear: 'any time of day' means _any_ time of day?" Now a feeling of impending... something... colored Sano's voice. 

"Yes." And perhaps Hajime hadn't entirely considered the possible ramifications of this course of action... but that was the price of fast decisions. Sano probably didn't appreciate Hajime's willingness to pay that price for his sake, and would only have taken it the wrong way if he'd known. 

"So, like, three-in-the-morning any time qualifies as 'any time?'" It was _glee_ building up in there, taxiing toward a runway Hajime could practically see behind Sano's eyes. 

"Yes." 

"All twenty-four hours? For real?" 

"Yes." 

A sudden suspicion seemed to put a momentary brake on the takeoff. "But you'll have your phone off half the time." 

"I won't. Why would I miss a chance to tell you you're an idiot? You call, I'll answer." 

And they had left the ground. Sano made not the faintest attempt to hide the pleasure this exchange gave him: his mouth spread into a wide grin, his eyes crinkled at the edges, his entire body seemed invigorated by his rising elation. "Really? Even if you're in the middle of something?" 

Hajime nodded. Unwarranted as this level of happiness seemed at the promise of something so simple, so nearly meaningless, it was nothing but a joy to observe. He'd always loved to observe Sano's emotions, and the contagion of his happiness in particular was at times only just short of thrilling. 

"What if you're meeting with a client or something? Or in the shower? What if you're on another call?" 

Again Hajime nodded. And maybe an offer like this, and the exercise of Hajime's apparently stupidly great influence over Sano's mood, provided the young man with undue encouragement -- though not nearly as much as Sano's suggestion, had Hajime accepted it, probably would have -- but Hajime couldn't regret having excited such felicity even if it did. 

"What if you're in the middle of a nail-trim on Misao?" 

Here Hajime hesitated. Of course the perseverent Sano would find an exception. "If I actually have Misao pinned down so she can't move, I may not answer the phone even for you." 

"Man, I wish someone had been around to take _that_ out of context -- hey!" Abruptly Sano started laughing, and his late exclamation indicated it wasn't so much at the notion of someone getting incorrect ideas about who and what Misao was and what Hajime might be inclined to do to her as at some new thought. And eventually he had to be prodded, since, though Hajime _had_ been practicing getting at people's thoughts in spite of their mental barriers, he hadn't mastered the technique yet. But in response to an impatient demand, Sano seemed perfectly willing to share: "I'm going to give Misao my old phone." 

To Hajime this intrigued more than amused, since chances were that having her own phone would deter Misao from climbing people trying to get at theirs. He didn't really mind her climbing in general, but sometimes her interjections into serious conversations, such as with potential clients, were somewhat problematic. "Not a bad idea," he told Sano. "But you'll have to remind her what will happen to it if she constantly leaves it where I'm going to step on it." 

"Yeah, yeah, I'll remind her you're an unforgiving tyrant," Sano promised. Neither his broad grin nor his overflowing happiness had faded. "Come on, let's go tell her." As he reached for the door with one hand, the other held up his new phone so he could glance at it once more before leaving the car. And the look he gave it seemed extraordinarily pleased, now for more than one reason. 

Was the assurance of an answer to a call at any time really so wonderful? Wonderful enough to make Sano completely abandon his previous idea with no apparent regret? Though Hajime loved to see Sano happy, he doubted the rationality of the origin of that emotion. Sano clearly read more into this than was intended. But that had been inevitable, and Hajime still couldn't truly regret it. Their interaction could only ever be full of mismatches, and Hajime thought it was probably worth it. 

So he disembarked with a faint smile at the pleased agitation of the young man waiting now beside the kitchen door, took up his shopping bags from the back seat, and headed toward the house and an evening that both he and his companion were likely to enjoy despite any possible -- even probable -- ambivalence to the proceedings.


End file.
